


Магнолия

by winni_w



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 02:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6933682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winni_w/pseuds/winni_w
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>сложный разговор и магнолии</p>
            </blockquote>





	Магнолия

**Author's Note:**

> таймлайн — Бруклин, 1940 год. Текст зеркален драбблу "Бруклинский ботанический"  
> Написано на ЗФБ-2016

Стив сидит по-турецки на кровати и читает «Геральд Трибьюн», морщинка между бровями углубляется. 

— Что там? — спрашивает Баки, с усилием поднимая тяжеленный чугунный утюг и опуская его на брюки, распяленные на гладильной доске. 

— Будет война, — тихо говорит Стив.

— Ты, наверное, смеешься, да? Нацисты оккупировали Данию. Русские совсем недавно, в марте, подписали мир с финнами, отожрав солидный кусок территорий. Да эта война уже полыхает вовсю.

— Нет, в том смысле, что на сей раз мы, американцы, попадем на войну. Мы не можем остаться в стороне.

— А я надеюсь все же, что Рузвельт будет достаточно умен и не пустит Америку воевать. У нас достаточно проблем дома.

— Мне не нравится война, убивать людей плохо и больно. Но нельзя отговариваться своими проблемами, когда творится несправедливость с другими. Потом эта несправедливость придет к тебе. 

— Возможно, Стиви. Не хочу спорить. У меня еще семья, которую нужно кормить.

Стив болезненно морщится. Он откладывает газету, ложится, закидывая руки за голову, и без выражения смотрит в окно. Баки тоже бросает взгляд. На улице апрель заметно окреп, небо уже не такое бумажно-прозрачное и готовое прорваться, а листочки на деревьях уже не кажутся дымкой. 

— Прости, друг, — Баки мысленно стучит себе по голове, что не остановил язык без костей.

— Нормально все. Я, наверное, пойду лучше к себе. Мне надо сделать уборку.

— Черт, прости. Не уходи.

— Нет-нет, все в порядке, Баки, — слабо улыбается Стив, поднимается, надевает пиджак. Половицы скрипят под его ногами. Потом дверь почти неслышно захлопывается за ним.

Баки доглаживает костюм, с натугой ухает утюг на железную подставку на полу, вешает костюм на крючок в стене. Только после этого он позволяет себе схватиться за пачку сигарет, открыть окно и сесть на подоконник. Внизу по улице цокают каблучками девушки.

Настроение ниже плинтуса; докурив, Баки решает прогуляться. Сегодня у него выходной, так зачем сидеть в четырех стенах.  
Он надевает повседневные брюки и пиджак, особо не прихорашиваясь, и выходит на улицу. Воздух прохладен и чист, солнце высоко в небе. Какой-то евангелист завывает на перекрестке. Баки проходит мимо ворот завода, видит на большой площади, за забором, очередь людей в грязных робах. Может, получают зарплату. Хорошо, если так. Промышленность только-только начала восстанавливаться. Больше машин, больше оружия — все готовятся к войне. Такое ощущение, что качнулись весы: когда в Европе начались проблемы, США наконец-то перешли к восстановлению после многих лет упадка.

Через какое-то время Баки обнаруживает себя у Бруклинского ботанического. Он фланирует по дорожкам сада — его основали лет тридцать назад, и парк уже прилично разросся. О, гляди-ка, в японской части сделали водопадик. А сад Крэнфорда стал еще более прямоугольным и чопорным. Баки больше всего нравится сад дикой природы, уголок, где сохранили естественную флору Нью-Йорка. Такой себе облагороженный лес. Просто, но со вкусом, никакой вычурности, как у японцев или французов.

Баки проходит по дорожке и останавливается у магнолий в японском саду. Потрясающие цветы. Белые, как снег, как облака, как кожа Стива. Ему бы очень пошли магнолии, думает Баки. Такой нестерпимо чистый белый цвет. Такая нежность. И в то же время — такая яркость. Стив тоже невыносимо ярок своей душой. Баки проводит пальцами по гладким лепесткам. Они прохладные. Баки срывает один цветок, выходит из сада, никем не замеченный, и, быстро шагая по улице, баюкает магнолию в сложенных лодочкой ладонях.

***

Вечером Стив обнаруживает белый цветок магнолии на своем подоконнике.


End file.
